I love you Ry
by Yuppers2dat
Summary: It's Ryou and Bakura's anniversary. Ryou has a spurise of Bakura to finally put an end to the teasing. Tendershipping. Ultra fluffy ending. R&R. Come on, you know you want to ;p


**More song fics everybody! Suggestiveness! I don't own anything! One shot! READ ON!  
Oh and in what hurts the most it actually Tendershipping oops and so is this fic and my other parings I like. Check the AN at the start of what hurts the most.**

**Ryou sing **"**Blah**"

**Yugi and Malik sing 'Blah'**

Yugi and co were at the park. It was a beautiful autumn day. The red, yellow and brown leaves covered the grass in a blanket of orange. There was a crisp breeze and everyone was having fun.

"And den I told 'em to do it! And dat's how ya get a job done!" Joey said finishing his story.

"Haha do it!" Bakura said rolling around in the leaves. Everyone laughed except for Ryou.

"What's so funny?" he said frowning slightly.

"Poor naive Ryou." Bakura said sitting up and gaining a crown of leaves.

"What?"

"Ryou, you're not dirty minded like the rest of us. Sure some more than others but still you're so innocent is funny." Bakura cackled. Everyone else giggled.

A blush grazed Ryou's cheeks "I just remembered I've got to do something, bye!" he got up and dashed off home.

"Love! Hikari! RYOU!" Bakura yelled after him but didn't make any attempt to chase after him. Shrugging Bakura turned his attention back to the others.

Ryou hurtled into his room and practically threw himself onto his and Bakura's bed. He let out a little sob.

'Why does Kura tease me so?' he thought to himself. Their anniversary was coming up. They had been going out for 2 years now and this was a special day for them. 'What should I get Kura?...' Ryou wanted it to be a special gift but he didn't know what exactly. He lay there thinking for a while then it hit him like a double Decker bus. 'That's it! But I'll need some help...hmmm well Mai is in the music industry and um...Yugi and Malik aren't blabber mouths!' Ryou leapt up grab his note book and pen. He scribble furiously on the paper occasionally tapping on his leg.

At 7:00 pm Bakura came home "Ry? Are you home?"

Ryou heard Bakura's foots steps coming up the stairs and he quickly stuff his stuff away "I'm in here!" Bakura entered the room and gave Ryou one of his rare smiles.

"Hay look, I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's fine. I just need to do something that's all."

Bakura let out a sigh of relief "Come here you!" he tackled Ryou onto the bed and pulled him into a hug "I love you Ry..."

After a couple of moments "I love you too Kura..." They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Ryou broke the silence "Wanna order a pizza?"

"Yeah."

After they had pizza they watched some random movie until Bakura fell asleep. Ryou quickly called Yugi and Malik to call in both favours they owed him.

"Kura. It's time for bed." Ryou said gently shaking his sleepy darker half.

"Mmmm." Bakura and Ryou both got ready for bed and clambered in.

"Night Kura."

"Night Ry." Bakura said pulling him into an snuggle. They both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. **(Awwww)**

The next day Ryou exited the recording studio with Yugi and Malik followed by Mai.

"Thanks again." He said taking the CD from her.

"No problem hon. If it's for someone you love then wasting my time is totally worth it. Ciao!" She waved her fingers and went inside.

"See you guys at the party tomorrow!" Ryou said before heading home.

"Bye Ry!" they said in unison.

*Time skip to the party*

They had rented out a club for the evening. Ryou was wearing his classic stripped T-shirt and cream trousers. Bakura had gone all out leather except for a white T-shirt. Yugi and Yami both had black tank tops on and leather trousers. Malik and Marik both had what they normally wear on as did Kaiba. Joey had denim jeans on with a white shirt and a green jacket. Tristan was in his normal attire except he had a clean shirt on. Tea was wearing a short blue sparkly dress on. Serenity had the same except hers was red. Duke dress normally as well. Ryou, Yugi and Malik took their place upon the mini stage the others gathered at the around the general area of the stage. Ryou popped the CD into the CD player which was hooked up to the big speakers. He press play and mover to front centre stage. Yugi was back right and Malik was back left. He shifted in front of the microphone.

**(Song part. Dynamic Nightcore Trumpets- Jason Derulo. If it wasn't obvious it's the Nightcore version. Edited to suit this.)**

"Every time that you get undressed,"

Ryou looks directly at a slightly blushing Bakura.

"I hear symphonies in my head,

I wrote this song just looking at you,

Oh wuhoh,

Hear the drums they swing low,

And the trumpets they go,

And the trumpets they go,

Yeah the trumpets they go,"

"Da da, da ra ra da, da, da,

Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da,

Da da, da ra ra da, da, da,

Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da,

They go,"

"Is it weird that I hear,

Violins whenever you're gone?"

'**Whenever you're gone.'**

"Is it weird that your ass,

Reminds me of a Kanye West song?"

Bakura sweat dropped.

'**Kanye West song.'**

"Is it weird that I hear,

Trumpets when you're turning me on?"

A huge blush covered Bakura and Ryou's faces.

'**Turning me on.'**

"Is it weird that you're hair,

Reminds me of a Katie Perry song?"

"Every time that you get undressed,

I hear symphonies in my head,

I wrote this song just looking at you,

Oh wuho,

Hear the drums they swing low,

And the trumpets they go,

They're playing for you Kura,

And the trumpets they go,

Yeah the trumpets they go,"

"Da da, da ra ra da, da, da,

Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da,

Da da, da ra ra da, da, da,

Da, ra, ra, ra, da, da,

Yeah the trumpets,

They go,

They go,"

"Damn"

"Is it weird that I hear,

Angels every time that you moan?"

Bakura jaw hit the floor.

'**Time that you moan.'**

"Is it weird that your eyes,

Remind me of a Coldplay song?"

'**Coldplay song.'**

"Is it weird that I hear,

Trumpets when you're turning me one?

Is it weird that your hair,

Remind me of a Katei Perry song?"

"Every time that you get undressed,

I hear symphonies in my head,

I wrote this song looking at you,

Oh wuho,

Oh yeah,"

"Every time that you get undressed,

I hear symphonies in my head,"

'**I hear symphonies in my head.'**

"I wrote this song just looking at you,

Oh wuho,

Hear the drums they swing low,

And the trumpets they go,

Oh yeah,

Come on,

Come on,

Come on,

They go..."

Everyone cheered. Bakura the loudest.

'Who know my Hikari could think like that' Bakura thought giving Ryou a wolfish grin.

"Happy anniversary Kura!" Ryou said as he ran over to his yami and jumping into his arms.

"Happy anniversary Ry. I don't know if my gift will match up to yours but here goes," Bakura nodded to Yami and Marik, Yami dimmed the lights and put a spot light on Ryou and Bakura, Marik put a romantic French song on quietly in the background "Ryou," Bakura got down on one knee and took out a little box from his pocket "Will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal a diamond ring. Everyone was silent waiting on the edge of their metaphorical seats for Ryou's answer.

"YES! Yes I will!" Ryou squealed jumping up and down. Bakura slipped the ring on Ryou's finger and pulled him close so they were nose to nose.

"I love you..." He whispered before leaning in to seal a kiss...

**Awww super fluffiness. Awwwwwwwwwwww. Hope this was fluffy enough for you guys. Like I said one shot. Review? Please? Pretty please with cherry's on top? It will make me smile. **


End file.
